warriorslegendsoftroyfandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles
Achilles is one of the many playable characters in Warriors: Legends of Troy. He is the strongest warrior in the Greek army. In fact his reputation has made both his enemy's and his allies fear him. His part in the game Achilles is the first Greek to set foot on Troy's shores as he clears a landing position for the Greek ships. Together with Patroklos, he clears the area of threats. Soon after, he is ordered by Agamemnon to continue gaining more ground. Achilles obeys but not before uttering his malice for the king reaping the benefits of his work. Achilles continues to push onwards into Troy as the years pass, eventually conquering twelve nearby cities. As he and his men invade Lyrnessos, he meets resistance from an old man named Mynes. During the duel Achilles commands the elderly man to lower his sword, but Mynes would rather defy him than live as a slave. Briseis curses him for his callousness when Mynes is killed and accuses him for being a heartless murderer. Achilles pays no heed to her outburst and is intent on claiming the women his prize. As she is dragged away by Greek soldiers, she cries that Mynes was his father, to which Achilles appears regretful. Years later, a deadly plague infects the Greek army. Agamemnon orders Achilles and Patroklos to beg for mercy at the temple of Apollo. His mother meets him as they travel to their destination and warns him to avoid Troilos, a Trojan prince loved by Apollo. Arrogantly defying the god's will, he slays Troilos and invites Apollo's wrath. The god inhibits a statue in his image to attack Achilles. Emerging victorious, the priest of the temple reveals that Apollo released the plague since Agamemnon took the priest's daughter for himself. When Achilles reports his findings, Agamemnon gives the girl back to her father but takes Briseis as compensation. No longer able to tolerate the king, Achilles lets Agamemnon do as his wishes but vows to never fight for him again. His withdraw from the war front causes the Greeks' to lose ground. Once the Greeks have their backs pushed against Troy's shores, Agamemnon gives Briseis back to Achilles in a bid to force the warrior to fight. Achilles is resolved to stay true to his pledge, so Patroklos decides to wear his friend's armor and fight in his stead. Achilles warns his friend to avoid crossing the river of Skamandros and, though his appearance is enough to restore ally morale, his friend is killed by Hektor. As the Trojan prince steals his armor, Achilles swears vengeance for Patroklos. Thetis brings him a set of new divine armor which he proudly wears as he returns to the battlefield. Reaching the river of Skamandros, Achilles angers the river god by killing Asteropias. Skamandros resurrects the dead in the river to kill Achilles. As the warrior escapes, the river god decides to let him free. Achilles finally reaches Hektor and, after winning their duel, refuses the prince's request for a respectful burial for the loser. Stating that he will forge his own fate, he kills Hektor and mutilates his corpse. Afterwards, he lays Patroklos's ashes in a golden urn and instructs others to lay his ashes within the same urn. He is confronted by Briseis soon after. Aware of her past, he expresses admiration and remorse when he lays her body to rest. The Greek army march onward to Troy's walls and Memnon of the east is the last ally to help the isolated kingdom. Achilles quickly slays him and leads the Greeks inside Troy. He corners and kills Deiphobos before Paris' eyes. Their duel is interrupted when a Greek soldier reports they are losing ground. Moments before Achilles retreats from Troy's gates, Paris shoots an arrow which pierced his right heel. As he staggers, he is then killed by a barrage of arrows fired by the prince. Ajax and Odysseus later fight the Trojans to retrieve his body for a proper burial. Gallery imagesCANFF5T5.jpg Warriors-Legends-of-Troy.jpg imagesCAOHHPEH.jpg imagesCAMWSH4F.jpg imagesCA0YNUFU.jpg imagesCAB6YL4V.jpg imagesCAH1UG4I.jpg Videos Walkthrough For the full Achilles walkthrough click here Category:Male Category:Character Category:Greeks Category:Playable Characters